Broken
by Velvet-Nightmare-93
Summary: Shawn has to submit to Vince and now is broken inside can HHH pick up the pieces. HBKxHHH. CONTAINS RAPE!
1. Chapter I: Destroy

_**Disclaimer I don't Own WWE and those on it. This is a HBK & HHH fic don't troll people seriously it shows you don't have a life reviews are welcome if you aren't going to troll (Complain) anyway this part is done in Shawn's P.O.V on with the Fic!**_

_Vince McMahon's goal was to break me, and to tell you the truth he had achieved it when he Destroyed DX he destroyed a part of me, now here I lay after taking a beating from his ass kissing squad. I had earlier experienced a chair practically destroying my knee. I was unable to move or at least walk so I was assisted by the Spirit Squad to Vince's office._

I felt myself being dragged my knee throbbing with pain the Spirit Squad were nothing short of the word gentle they were cheering of how they won echoing through the corridors and through my head which throbbed also. Other wrestlers moved ungracefully to the sides of the corridors wondering what the Heart Break Kids fate was to become. As the corridor widened and my body dragged my eyes reach contact with my other half Triple H. "H you've got to help me!" I wish I had cried instead of starring into his cold uncaring brown eyes starred into my bluish green eyes pleading for help yet he didn't seem to take a single bit of notice. Vince wanted to break us both and he was planning to do it one by one, and I was the first to fall.

I felt myself thrown into Vince's office I gripped my knee in agony yelling in pain. I slowly dragged myself to a black leather sofa so I could sit up. I resting my head against the cool material before I heard the door open and my eyes starred at Vince McMahon. "I gave you the choice Michaels." I just sucked in a deep breath "You have one more chance to bow to me willingly."

"In the words of D Generation X. 'I got to words for ya...SUCK IT!'" I felt a sharp kick to my knee and I felt more pain surge through it.

"D GENTERATION X IS OVER!" He bellowed at me over my cries of pain. "Shawn, I have been patient with you, and I am offering you the chance of a lifetime."

"You are nothing more than a dictators bastard!" I had sharply retorted with earning a glare.

"Shawn, you are something on this show. Don't give it up."

"I will never break Vince!" I shouted before Vince practically smirked.

"Believe me Shawn, I have my methods." He approached me and grabbed me by my ash blonde hair and threw me into the middle of his office as he approached I kicked him away with my good leg, and he hit the sofa with a thud and I had to army crawl across the floor towards the door. Vince grabbed my ankle and dragged me along my bad knee before I turned my face to look at him I felt him slap me across the face before forcing me onto my hands and knees. I noticed Vince was stood in front of me smirk on his face, and I heard an echoing crack, seconds before a pain ripped down my back. I arched in agony, letting out a scream, and felt Vince shudder in pleasure at the sound. The whip sounded again as Shane came out of the darkness, dark eyes glinting, and connected in the exact same place. The flesh on my back was torn to shreds, and it literally fell off in pieces. I could feel my eyes tearing up in the agony.

The next stroke of the whip cut my back again, in a different place, and I tried to get to my feet under the blow. Vince looked at Shane and nodded as the whip hit my bare flesh again a cry escaped my lips.

I staggered again under another blow from Shane, and my eyes squeezed shut with the pain. Thus it was I didn't see Vince move around behind me, and couldn't know that Vince had taken the whip from Shane. With a sharp crack, it snapped across the backs of my knees, collapsing me, and I fell to the ground, putting my hands out to support my fall. I breathed heavily, trying to regain some sense of place. My eyes swam with the pain.

My torso, now, had blood dripping down it, and my trousers hung in tatters from my bleeding legs. Numerous red welts scored my skin, and blood dripped slowly from one, which was especially deep. I tried to summon my strength and courage to stand, but I was too weak.

I was scared.

Suddenly, the dark voice of Shane spoke, cruel and filled with malice. "Take him dad." He felt, rather sure, and Vince nodded.

A firm hand placed itself on my head being grabbed by my hair again. Weakly, I struggled, trying at least to get up from the hands and knees position I was in, but the firm hold of the other forced me still.

"I've wanted this for a long time," Vince hissed, and I had barely a second to ponder what that could mean when he let out an ear-shattering, pain-filled scream. The hard leather whip Vince held shattered onto my back to distract me as he entered me from behind, and Vince let out a laugh through clenched teeth, feeling my muscles tightened from the hits and thrusts.

My head hung down, my shoulders shaking with the pain, as Vince began whipping and thrusting with such force that I thought I would burst. Tears were splashing down my face as I whispered under my breath, between screams and sobs, "No, no, no…" but my tormentor seemed not to hear me. Yet even then, even at that moment, I felt him spill in me and I cried gripping the carpet tight wishing for my torture to be over.

My head swam with the pain I was feeling, the excruciating pain.

Out of the darkness, Shane laughed. He left, the wooden doors banging shut.

I let out a small sob of hopelessness as my body jerked with each of Vince's ever more brutal hits. The man smiled deeply, breaking the skin and drawing blood. I shuddered as I felt my own muscles contract in the force of the whip, and bit my lip, trying to hold it back, trying to hold back the moment of the other's sick satisfaction. The pounding on my back continued relentlessly, and I suddenly felt some of the weight of Vince's arm press upon my back as he leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Scream for mercy," he said darkly, and suddenly, I felt the whip smash against my flesh again. The whip at my back had slowed slightly and subsided somewhat, but the pain was still there. I tried to defend to stop this. It churned inside of me. But Vince made sure I couldn't stand. I whimpered.

"Scream for mercy," Vince whispered again. "Beg me to finish what I started. Beg to serve me." I shook my head resolutely, but shakily. Vince whipped again, more painful and brutal than anything thus far. "SCREAM FOR MERCY!" he yelled at me, deafening me. I let out a small cry.

"No…" I cried out softly. He whipped harder and harder "HUNTER!" I cried

"Hunter will be next to follow, Shawn unless you join I will spare him, but he will receive worse if you refuse."

"No, please, don't…" I whimpered. "Don't hurt him…please…" Vince smiled in sick satisfaction.

"What did you say?"

"…Please. I'll serve you."

He headed back to me while he tightened his grip around the whip, at the same time that Vince whipped one final time to hear my final cry, I was panting heavily. My eyes felt so heavy, and the pain was all over me, through me, inside of me. Tears continued to splash down my cheeks and onto the floor as Vince ceased. His mouth moved close to my ear, and I winced, unsure and afraid of what was going to happen next, what new torment he would impose. Instead, the sick bastard whispered into my ear.

"I loved this." He stood, releasing his hold on me, and headed towards the door. I collapsed to the floor, crying, my body curling into the fetal position.

"Why couldn't you have just killed me?" I whimpered into the darkness.


	2. Chapter II: A Savior

**_Heyy I'm back thanks to Coirlé for the review, and I am so excited do you know why? I got my first trolls! It's brillaint just letting them review when you don't exactly care what they have to say! Disclaimer I don't own WWE or the people in it, also starts in HHH point of view! On with the fic!_**

I saw the Spirit Squad drag Shawn away he looked like he was in a terrible condition. "Hunter!" I turned around to see that pimp Nitro "What do you want?" I asked as he ran up to me heavily breathing "Shawn needs your help!" He cried and I pushed past him.

"DX are over!" I stated

"And your friendship?" Johnny had yelled causing me to stop I looked at him over my shoulder before turning my head away. "Shawn is in complete pain, Vince has him locked up in his office, and I heard Shawn scream your name!" my brown hues had widened at that comment. "He agreed to serve Vince to spare you the pain he suffered." Nitro walked past me, and turned to face me lowering his glasses to the brim of his nose "Now that's what I call a decent friend H." He walked away as I decided to contemplate what I should do. "Nitro!" I yelled and he stopped and looked at me over his shoulder "Help me get to Vince's office that prissy squad have probably guarded the door!" I saw him smirk before nodding.

I was right the prissy Squad were guarding the door or at least two of them. I heard screams of pain and smug little voices inside.

"Does that hurt heart break?"

"I bet you loved having Vince in you!"

"Why did you bother to save Triple H? He won't want to save you!"

It made my blood boil and I think Nitro saw it as he tapped my shoulder and passed me a sledge hammer. "Did you miss me old friend?" I whispered kissed the sledge hammer "Now let's go save Shawn" I ran out with the sledge hammer and Nitro followed me. Giving Johnny a nice kick followed by a throw into the wall then a punch to the face. Johnny wasn't going to be getting up from that. Mikey received a sledge hammer to his gut then a hit to his face then a hit in the back. Nitro pressed his ear against the door to listen. "Does it hurt?" Nicky asked followed by a thud.

**Shawn's P.O.V**

After Vince left he ordered his ass kissing squad to guard his room so no one comes and saves me. I was gasping for air crying and begging for someone to save me. As the door swung open I saw the spirit squad, and my eyes widened. I had suffered enough I didn't want more pain. Mikey and Johnny guarded the door, and I was locked up in the darkness of Vince's office with Kenny, Mitch and Nicky. I fought back a whimper. "This will be fun!" Kenny smirked with glee. I'm sure Vince's carpet had blood stains on it, but he'd love that the spot where he saw me submit. "Without Triple H, you are nothing Michaels!" Mitch spoke kicking my back I hissed tears threatening to spill from my red eyes. I was like a little kid surrounded by bullies, and it made me want to end my life, end my suffering. I was shivering violently fighting back the tears but it failed as Nicky grabbed me by my hair and lifted me to my feet before kicking my injured knee. Tears fell from under my eyelashes as I made contact with the floor lying in pain. "Does that hurt heart break?" Kenny asked kicking me in the stomach and I coughed up blood. "I bet you loved having Vince in you!" Nicky remarked.

"Don't look upset because he hasn't fucked you" I spoke earning a kick to my bloodied back not once but twice. I gripped the carpet extra hard my knuckles white. "Why did you bother to save Triple H? He won't want save you!"

I finally broke into fit full sobs it hurt my lungs from Kenny's blow to my stomach, but they were right Hunter would never save me. "Does it hurt?" Nicky asked kicking my stomach again, and this time I screamed in agony before I heard the thud on the door before it was forced open and there in the blinding light I saw Johnny Nitro, and I couldn't believe it my eyes widened in disbelief Triple H with his faithful sledge hammer. I saw the spirit squad leave their abusive circle around me and head for Nitro and Hunter. I closed my eyes for a few seconds then when I opened them I noticed the door closing before I flinched at fingertips to my watery cheeks. "Shawn, it's ok. It's me." I was still shaking violently I was cold, and my cheeks felt like ice against Hunter's fingertips.

He lifted my body, and placed it against his torso the heat felt perfect, and I rested my head in the crook of his neck. "Just sleep Shawn, when you wake up everything will be alright." I let a tear fall from my eyes before feeling the inky blackness of sleep pull me in. Where I was safe until reality hit me again.

_But it won't be, Hunter. DX are gone, and you, and I can never have you not now, not ever. _


	3. Chapter III: Wanting to Forget

**_Wanting to make this really short before the next chapter, and then a long one again I promise! Disclaimer I don't own WWE or those within it. Thanks for the reviews people (Except my Trolls)_**

"_Submit to me Shawn, and I'll spare Hunter." Don't you just hate it when your subconscious replay's what you've endured during the day, and it's the thing you wish to forget? I wanted to forget today all together. The sound of the whip cracking against my flesh, Vince violating me, and...No I could never forget seeing Hunter save me._

I remember seeing the blinding light, and the scent of antiseptic reached my nostrils before my eyes shut again it was a quick awakening before slumber demanded me again.


	4. Chapter IV: Nightmare's and Goodbye's

**_Thanks for the reviews and the faves! Disclaimer I don't own WWE or those in it! On with the fic! x_**

I woke to feel something cool wet and sticky on my cheek. I let my fingertips remove the content, and I realised it was blood, and it wasn't mine. I looked up and saw Hunter above me on the top of a steel cage, blood pooling from his face running down his arms like a river. I quickly scurried away from the falling blood, my heart was beating so fast I could hear the beats in my ears and felt my heart pounding against my chest. I swallowed thickly. "Hun-Hunter?" I stuttered afraid of what was going to happen. He moved his fingertips pointing towards the entrance of the steel cage I was inside.

"Run...go..." it was faint, and husky I shook my head in disbelief getting to my feet.

"No I won't leave you here!" I demanded. Taking a step back when I saw the spirit squad come into the dim light before I felt someone grab my wrist, and I turned around. "Vince" I half gasped before breaking free and fell, I struggled away facing him before hitting someone's legs. "Shane!" I practically squeaked I felt like a mouse being chased into the corner.

Before I had a chance to flee Shane dragged me to my feet by a belt around my neck. I gripped the leather tightly trying to give it a bit of distance between the belt and my flesh, but failed as he pulled tighter pulling my body closer to his. I pushed away and in the process fell to the floor, Vince began straddling my hips and I saw the spirit squad grab Hunter and throw him off the top of the cage.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I sat up in a hospital bed, and I glanced around there next to me looking at me in disbelief at my sudden outcry, Hunter sat in a mint green leather arm chair. I put a hand to my sweaty brow, breathing heavily.

"Are you ok?" came Hunter's voice I could hear the worry in it even though we weren't exactly on the same side anymore.

"Yeah," I swallowed thickly lying through my teeth as my left hand gripped the nylon sheet tightly; I felt a hand on my own I glanced up at Hunter before pulling away.

"Where are you going?" he asked as I carelessly threw back the covers and stood up.

"To the bathroom." I answered taking one step before collapsing, I closed my eyes and when I opened them I noticed my face was inches from Hunter's.

"Would you kindly put me down, _now!_" I hissed my back in agony.

"No, you've just had surgery on your knee. You aren't fit enough to walk."

"Since when did you care?" I asked as he sat me down on the bed.

"I always have." He answered briefly

"You ditched me to chase your own dream!" I shouted at him "You cared more about that stupid heavyweight championship then me! I was your friend." I placed my head in my hands I just wanted to cry, it hurt so much what I endured with Vince, and now this. "I saved you! You should at least be grateful that I even tried to help you."

"Why because you wouldn't have?" I retorted "You saved me after the damage was done, Hunter!" I diverted my eyes to the floor "I suppose Nitro convinced you to help me." I muttered under my breath, but he had heard me. I was sure of it.

"Come on, lighten up seriously!"

"Lighten up?" I questioned turning to face him anger in my eyes "Lighten up! I was whipped into submission along with rape, Hunter! And you know what the worst part of it all is?" I asked watching his eyes fall to the floor. "_I _saved _your_ life! I saved you from the same fate! But you wouldn't care a title is more important than our friendship was!"

"Shawn, I-!"

"Just leave, Hunter. I want to be alone." I interrupted him. When I was sure he was gone I broke down into floods of tears burring my face into the pillow. All I could do was cry, and cry.

"_D GENTERATION X IS OVER!"_

_But I...don't want it to be._


	5. Chapter V: Coming to terms with Guilt

**_I'm back again with Chapter 5! ^.^ Disclaimer I don't own WWE or those on it. This section is done in HHH point of view, and thanks to those who reviewed...on facebook -_- On with the fic! x_**

Was he really that upset about DX ending?

"_You ditched me to chase your own dream!" _

"_You cared more about that stupid heavyweight championship then me! I was your friend."_

Ever since I left the hospital that day I was worried, worried about him worried about Vince showing up. Shawn was now helpless.

"_You saved me after the damage was done, Hunter!"_

Why didn't I try and save him sooner?

"Because that title meant more to you than me!" I saw Shawn stood in front of me arms crossed.

"No, the title means nothing!" I retorted I didn't want to lose him, not like this.

"Prove it means nothing, Hunter!" I heard it in his voice hidden masked away by his words what he really meant was. "Unite DX."

"Vince would never allow it." I whispered. I heard Shawn scoff lightly.

"_You're _still a free man. I signed my life away to him when _he_ rapped_ me!_" I knew he was right, Shawn needed my help needed me to support him, to lift him, to heal him.

"But what can I do?"

"That you need to figure out on your own, Hunter, I am hurt, broken, and unable to walk. Do what you think is right, Hunter. And remember..." he approached me and knelt down cupping my chin. "I love you." Before I could protest his lips were placed gently on top of mine. My eyes widened in disbelief and horror. He pulled away ever so gently drawing it out.

"Hunter one final request," he whispered in that deep voice of his closing his eyes for a brief second and when his bluish green eyes opened, I sort of felt like I could see a crack in them like a broken mirror, and it reflected two things inside it.

Me and him side by side as the ever famous DX. His arms crossed, and his ever so typical trade mark smirk that had sent women swooning for him. His gorgeous ash blonde hair half tied back the rest of his perfect locks were allowed to flow freely down his back. He was wearing his traditional DX shirt, and a pair of washboard blue jeans.

In the other side of the mirror past the crack was Vince and Shane along with the Spirit Squad. All surrounding Shawn he was bleeding and crying. His hair completely messy ribbons of blood falling from his body he was on his side half curled into a ball, and it pained me to see him like this bruised cheek and body bloody back, and broken inside.

"Wake up."

I jolted awake and the book I was reading collapsed onto the floor. I let my fingertips gently trace my lips the kiss had felt so real. I looked up at the clock and noticed the time it was nine am I had fallen asleep down stairs again.

I sighed getting ready to go to the hospital and practically beg for forgiveness. If Shawn would take it from me that is.

When I arrived at the hospital I knocked on the door to his room, and found him fast asleep curled up on his side. He had been crying that was obvious he had fresh tracks of water on his cheeks, I noticed his right cheek had a serious bruise forming splotches of yellow and black began to form on his oh so delicate skin. I saw him snuggle deeper into the quilt, and I couldn't help but smile he looked like a little kid. I noticed a vase of flowers, and I couldn't help but glance at them before noticing the card next to it.

Shawn,

You will be truly missed on the show here's hoping to a quick recovery.

Signed

Your new Master

Vince McMahon

Reading that made my blood boil 'your new master' what the heck was that about? What made him think Shawn would give to him completely like that?

"What the hell are you doing here?" I froze on the spot, before turning to see a very unhappy Shawn glancing my way.

"I'm here Shawn," I sighed deeply "to try and right my wrongs."


	6. Chapter VI: Unwanted Flashback

**_Heyy I'm back with another Chapter! Thanks for the reviews and thanks to those who are following this! Disclaimer I don't own WWE or those on it. Now on with the Fic! x_**

I had awoke to see Hunter reading the card Vince had given me yesterday. I was still completely mad at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I questioned, and I watched Hunter freeze on the spot, before turning to see a very stern look on my face.

"I'm here Shawn, to try and right my wrongs."

I'm sure I had miss heard him. "Excuse me?" I scoffed

"I said I am here to right my wrongs, Shawn."

"Finally feeling guilty for what you've done?" I asked. He gave a slow nod, and I froze there and then he was being completely serious.

"What happened?"

"Huh?" I asked snapping out of my thoughts as he pointed at his right cheek and sort of moved his finger in like a rough outline of the bruise on my cheek, and I let my fingertips gently touch my cheek before I sucked in a sharp breath of pain and turned my head away. I swallowed thickly before sighing keeping my head lowered. "Vince visited me yesterday."

_I found the ceiling relaxing to stare at, and then I closed my eyes taking a deep and heavy sigh. I should never have sent Hunter away, because now I wanted him by my side. I rolled over so I was on my stomach and punched the pillow._

_I heard a knock at the door, and I crossed my arms and put my head to the side, watching the door handle open. My hope maybe Hunter was back was dashed as I saw the grey hair of Vince McMahon, and I felt my heart sink. He had flowers for me, and my eyes lingered on him for a split second before I turned my head away, and stared at the white bars of the headboard._

"_Getting ready for me to take you again?" Vince had questioned earning a heavy sigh from me as I rested my forehead on the nylon fabric of the pillow my fingers tangled in my hair._

"_What do you want Vince?" I spoke my voice muffled slightly._

"_I came to visit you Shawn." I knew that was a lie, and it made my stomach churn slightly. I wanted to know what that sick bastard really wanted. "We all miss you Shawn." He whispered and I let my fingers grip tighter my eyes squeezed shut tightly to stop myself from crying. I felt him stroking through my hair, and I wanted to break away from the grip._

"_There's just one thing I truly want to know Shawn." I gulped waiting for the question as I felt him playing with a few strands of my hair twirling the strands around his fingertips. I felt him lean forward close to my ear and I squeezed my eyes shut tighter again. "How did you get out of the office?" he asked, and I felt my stomach drop that was the question I was seriously waiting for._

_I remained silent._

_I felt my hair fall against my shoulder. "Shawn I promise nothing bad will happen."_

"_I...don't know." I whispered fighting back the truth_

"_Speak up, Shawn." That sounded like an order more than anything._

"_Did someone take you out?" he asked I swallowed again before trying to relax myself. I would never tell on, Hunter no matter how much of a jerk he became he saved me. "Now, now Shawn," I felt Vince place his hand on my back, and my muscles tightened at the touch, and I am sure Vince noticed. "Just honestly tell me, and no one will get hurt."_

"_I was unconscious I never saw who." I answered earning a gentle pat on the back._

"_Thank you Shawn." I looked at him as he approached the window, and I felt more relaxed I noticed the flowers and card. "You know, Shawn. I truly want to say one more thing." He came towards me, and next thing I knew I had felt Vince slap my right cheek. "DO YOU THINK I AM AN IDIOT, SHAWN?" He yelled at me. "I knew Hunter saved you I wanted to know where your loyalty lied. And I'm afraid Shawn you have disobeyed me. I don't want to, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to." That was a very obvious lie, and I watched him with that Cheshire like grin on his face. I knew from that moment on I was in for a world of hurt._

"And the rest felt like a blur." I had whispered tears silently fell down my cheeks.

"Shawn, did he...?"

"Yes, Hunter he..." I took a heavy breath and swallowed hard "raped me, again."


	7. Chapter VII: Unwelcome Guest

**_Heyy I'm back sorry A-level homework is a bummer. I know this is short, but more will come I promise! Disclaimer I do not own WWE and those on it! On with the fic x_**

Hunter seemed completely shocked. "He raped you and no one noticed?" he questioned

"Vince made sure no one noticed."

"How?" Hunter had questioned, and I felt like I wanted to be sick.

_I noticed Vince had removed his tie and he grabbed my wrists and tied them to the bed rail._

"He tied my hands to the headboard, and then..." I wanted to start crying I put my head in my hands and began to take deep breaths to stop myself, but I failed and I tried to fight back the sobs and make it just silent tears, and that also failed miserably.

I felt Hunter wrap his arms around me and pulled me close to his chest. "Shawn you don't have to speak, but you have to listen to me."

I gave a slow and uneasy nod.

"DX are going to get back together." I lifted my head and looked up at him.

"How?" I asked

"I don't know yet, but I promise you I will find a way."

Little did we both know that a certain Shane McMahon was outside the hospital room I was in.

"Dad, they are trying to revive DX."


	8. Chapter VIII: Forget it

**_Heyy I am back! Disclaimer don't own WWE or those on it. On with the fic x_**

I had recovered from my surgery with no problems and was now back on WWE, and now I wish I wasn't.

"Today I would like to call two old friends into the ring Shawn Michaels."

I walked out into the ring. I glanced side to side watching the fans screaming, before glancing at Vince.

_**It's time to play the game.**_

I quickly turned my head around, and saw Hunter approaching I moved to the other side of the ring. Not to avoid him just felt like it was the right thing to do.

"I've brought you two out here to be reasonable." I saw a dark glint in Vince's eye, and I looked back at Hunter. We both looked at each other waiting for what Vince had to say.

"You two will both..."

I diverted my eyes to the floor and took a deep breath. I could hear the fans screaming "DX" over and over again.

"fight each other."

I lowered my head with a heavy sigh.

"All weapons, and you are to wrestle until you are bleeding and can't get up."

I looked at Hunter who kept a cool and calm face, and I looked at Vince. "Forget it!" I yelled over the roar of boos from the crowd. "Shawn if you refuse to wrestle, you will be fired."

"Well you had better fire me, Vince." I slid out under the ropes and walked away.


	9. Chapter IX: A change of heart?

**_I'm back with anothert chapter! Disclaimer I don't own WWE or those on it. Now on with the chapter x_**

It was pitch black in the ring a few faint rays of light came from the corridors. Everyone had left, and I came in here to think. I lowered my head sighing heavy my arms draped over one of the corners.

"I'd hate to see you quit, Shawn." I knew it was Vince.

"Then call off the match, Vince. I refuse to wrestle against Hunter."

"Now I know there are a few good memories."

"A few? DX means everything to me..._meant_." I gave a heavy sigh, and I heard him come closer. I felt his hand on my arm. _Don't touch me. _I turned my head away from him. "Vince, please just leave me alone."

I felt Vince's hand rest on my right outer thigh, and I heaved a heavy sigh before lifting my head up and stared at the ceiling. Hunter seriously meant the world to me, and maybe I was being pathetic. "Shawn, I really do love you."

_You lying sick fuck!_

"Shawn I really want you to think this through."

"I want to forget it Vince."

"Well you aren't going to be able to!" I winced as he raised his voice. I heard Vince sigh. "Shawn I don't see why you bother putting so much effort into this. I mean after all he obviously doesn't feel the same way."

I let the words sink in as he began to walk away, and I thought it all over. He ditched me for titles he also didn't bother to save me until the damage was done, and now he has nothing against beating me up until I am unable to move.

"Vince!" I called and he stopped in the doorway "I've made up my mind. I'm going to..."


	10. Chapter X: False Hope

**_Heyy I'm back sorry I've taken so long. A-levels are gits. An appearance of the Hardy Boys! Now on with the fic xXx_**

"Vince!" I called and he stopped in the doorway "I've made up my mind. I'm going to..."

"You'll get in the ring?" He questioned

"Yes Vince."

* * *

I was in the dressing room backstage praying. _Please, please God give me strength. I can't do this I can't._ "Good luck tonight." I lifted my head and looked at the rainbow haired warrior Jeff Hardy he sat next to me on the bench. "You don't want to fight him do you, Shawn?" he queried, and I gave a heavy sigh before lowering my head.

"No I don't, but what can I do Jeff?"

"I don't know." Jeff spoke and I put my head in my hands.

"I mean it's not like you can get in the ring and not do anything." My eyes lit up at Jeff Hardy's words maybe...just maybe I could choose that option maybe Hunter will see I would never hurt him. "Well I had better go my match is about to start." I watched Jeff get to his feet. "You'll think of something Shawn don't worry." I watched the purple haired man walk off.

"Jeff!" I called and he looked back at me "Good luck tonight."

"He's going to need it." I heard the bitter voice of Matt Hardy. "I'm not going to be the one saving you little brother I am going to be the one destroying you." I watched Matt Hardy push pass Jeff, and Jeff looked at me with hurt in his eyes "Never let this happen between you and Hunter, Shawn." Jeff spoke solemnly and walked away.

Jeff was right I didn't and couldn't let things between me and Hunter end up that way.

* * *

"_And his opponent wearing in at 102 kilograms from San Antonio, Texas. Shawn Michaels!"_

_**Oh, oh, Shawn**_

I entered to hear fans million screaming the place down, and I just walked to the ring I wasn't going to show off this time I took a microphone and looked directly at Hunter. "Hunter, can't you see what Vince is doing to us?" I questioned and Hunter just looked at me. "I refuse to wrestle you, but you can do what you see fit." Hunter turned to walk away before we both heard Vince McMahon's theme tune began to play.

"Shawn you said."

"I said I'd get in the ring. I never agreed to wrestle!" I protested before looking at Hunter "You can choose now Hunter prove to me you want to right the wrongs you so desperately told me you wanted to do. I don't want us to end up like The Hardy's standing on the opposite sides of everything. We were once something great, and I wanted it to stay like that. Maybe if you won't listen to me how about the fans?" I questioned and all the fans screamed before chanting:

"DX, bring back DX!"

"Now Hunter it's time for you to decide. I am not a coward I'll stand here and let you beat me and hit me." I dropped the microphone and closed my eyes waiting. I suddenly coiled over in pain as I felt Hunter kick me in the stomach and then I was pedigreed the audience gasped in complete horror.

_I had truly hoped just truly hoped Hunter would have stayed loyal to me, but I was wrong it was a pointless false hope._


	11. Chapter XI: Useless Truth

**_Heyy guys I am back! Soooooo sorry it's been a while and I noticed I forgot to put my disclaimer on in the last chapter. -_- Disclaimer I don't own WWE or those on it, but anyway on with the fic! And yes Emma I lied I was writing this to update for you. xD x_**

After that pedigree I was in complete pain, and I suddenly felt Hunter grab me by my hair and he threw me into the turnbuckle and I slumped down. I knew Vince was probably smirking, and going to get great revenge for my betrayal later, but I couldn't care...not now. I winced as I heard Hunter approach me and I felt my heart beating extremely fast like it was desperate to rip free from my chest, and I began to feel my throat swell up as he grabbed me by my ash blonde hair, and he whispered only audible for my ears "Why, why won't you fight?" he growled, huskily slamming my back into the turnbuckle again I cried out in pain he still gripped my hair violently I clenched my teeth together tightly I couldn't tell him it would have been ever so pointless. I felt him slam me into the turnbuckle "WHY?" he cried, but the audience still couldn't hear him as they were all yelling in disbelief. I took a deep breath and whispered my answer he let me go and I slumped into the corner I felt so weak, and so afraid.

* * *

I was sat in my dressing room praying, praying to God that Hunter would forgive me for what I had said. I heard an almighty thud against the dressing room door, and I stood up hearing another heavy thud "SHAWN OPEN THE DOOR NOW!" I knew it was Vince and I quickly coward back knocking over the chair with a heavy thud "I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE MICHAELS!" I could imagine the wicked grin on Vince's face as he got his sick satisfaction and I shivered slightly I grabbed the steel chair and folded it ready and stood behind the door as the spirit squad kicked it open with a reluctant thud it swung open missing me.

Vince led them into my dressing room, and I saw my chance I tried to make a break for it this only resulted in getting caught by Johnny I wacked the steel chair over his head with a giant thud before making a break for it. I was dragged back into my dressing room by the spirit squad and the door shut and locked. I felt myself thrown to the floor and then I knew there was no way out, and I chased away the one man who would possibly save me a second time.

* * *

"WHY?" I had cried over the deafening roar of the audience they couldn't hear me or Shawn that coward refused to fight he is weak. I punched the wall...then again he had all the rights to be after everything Vince had put him through. I slumped slightly furious at myself for putting Shawn through all that pain in the ring. I was selfish a pig headed bastard who could only think of himself. I sat down and buried my head in my hands.

* * *

"VINCE PLEASE NO!" I cried as little too late as he filled me with his seed. "No..." I croaked my arms were weak as I collapsed onto my side taking sharp and shallow breaths tasting blood...my blood. I fought back the sob that threatened to escape me as Vince cupped my chin and forcefully kissed me. I turned my head away in disgust fighting back my urge to be sick. "Shawn." He whispered huskily, and I closed my eyes and tears threatened to spill. "You brought this on yourself for disobeying me." He stood up and walked out the spirit squad laughing and chuckling as they followed him out and shut the door. I curled up in the darkness and began to cry.

"_WHY?" Hunter had cried at me I had swallowed thickly fighting back the tears with all my heart, but it threatened to spill, my blood to pool all over the ring taking the truth with I wish that had happened instead. "Because Hunter, I love you."_


	12. Chapter XII: A little get together?

_**Heyy guys Velvet is back! Sorry A-Levels are not fun -_-, but any who I will try as hard as I can to update again! Love all those who have been reading it =] xXx**_

"_Because Hunter, I love you."_

I sat up in fright the sun had managed to shine in through the curtains, and I sighed heavily. I couldn't keep pretending it never happened a week had passed and no word from Shawn it was like he had wiped off the face of the earth until Monday Night RAW of course. Where I'll see that broken soul...the one I should have saved sooner. I lied back down staring at the white ceiling thinking of what to do...I looked over at my cell phone weighing out my options. _"Will I seriously regret this?"_ I leaned over and studied my phone twice before grabbing it. I hovered over Shawn's name going to press the green little phone, but I couldn't it felt like hours went by, and I was still staring at Shawn's name.

I suddenly jolted as I felt my phone vibrate in my hand. I read the name in disbelief Shawn was calling me. My first instinct was to answer it straight away, but then again my stubbornness and doubt told me to ignore it. Good thing my instinct drowned out my stubbornness.

"Shawn!" I answered my phone almost a bit too enthusiastically there.

"_Hey, listen man about the other night I'm seriously sorry." _I could hear his lush gravelly voice, but it sounded like it was quivering slightly.

"Shawn look..." I sighed what exactly could I say to ease the blow? "Just forget about it man ok?"

"_Hunter, are you sure?" _He sounded slightly hopeful.

"Yeah man. In fact I was just about to ring you, I haven't heard from you all week what gives?"  
_  
"I didn't exactly think we were on speaking terms."  
_  
"Shawn...how about we meet up? You know and try to work things out?"

It had now gone silent down the other end of the phone I think Shawn must have been stunned at my request.

"_Yo...you sure?"_

"Course I'm sure. There's a café we can go to and grab a cup of coffee and maybe a bite to eat you in?"

"_Uhh...sure. What time?"_

"Hmm say eleven? That way it will give your lazy ass time to sort your hair out."

"_Gee thanks." _I heard him chuckle, and I couldn't stop a smile from spreading across my face.

"I'll see you later."

"_Yeah, see you later."_ I heard him hang up, and I chuckled to myself he is probably getting his prissy ass ready.

But yet for some reason I was really looking forward to our little get together…it felt like so long, and I'd do whatever it takes to put a smile back on Shawn's face.


	13. Chapter XIII: Getting Ready part 1

**_SHAWN! YOU WILL BE TRULY MISSED! Sorry this is short it is 2:14 am xD anywho on with the fic xXx_**

I wasted no time jumping into the shower the warm water washing over my body it felt so nice the warmth so inviting I would have spent hours in here, but I had a 'date' with Hunter and that was something I couldn't afford to miss.

After I had got dressed I looked my outfit over twice in the mirror. Brown cowboy boots washboard jeans, and a white button shirt my hair in a low ponytail and a cowboy hat on. I twirled around _"I hope Hunter likes this..." _I thought about changing my outfit...before I looked at the clock I grabbed my jacket and ran out like a speeding bullet.

I couldn't and I wouldn't be late.

If only I knew what fate had in store...


	14. Chapter XIV: Getting Ready part 2

_**I know it has been a while, but I thought I should upload this I am writing the next chapter as I speak xD xxx**_

Shawn must have been over the moon about seeing me again, but I wanted to play the part as well at least look decent. I jumped in the shower and cleaned myself off. I spent my time wondering how Shawn would dress smart? Smart casual? I could never exactly tell with Shawn what he would wear, but jeans and a shirt would do me fine. I jumped out the shower and started getting dressed a pair of jeans smart shoes and a plan grey shirt.

I started drying my hair and at the last minute decided it would be best to have a quick trim I checked myself over once before grabbing my car keys and walked out.


	15. Chapter XV: Us

_**I felt bad for taking so long so here is another chapter enjoy. Thanks to Maxx6 her comments and commitment to this story is amazing also to my friend Emma who has been nagging me to carry on updating xD xxx**_

When I lifted my head I saw Hunter making his way towards me I couldn't stop a smile forming on my face. He looked happy to see me, and I in haste stood up to great him. Yet when I tried to speak I felt my throat clench tightly shut...I couldn't speak.

The minutes flew by as me and Hunter both looked at each other clueless as what to say. On the phone it sounded like a good idea, but maybe it wasn't as good as we both had thought it would have been. It was so silent I couldn't find my voice...I gazed at Hunter waiting for him to speak to make him ease the tension, but he looked just as lost for words as I was.

"It's great to see you again, Shawn." My name sounded so perfect on his lips, but that wasn't the only thing I wanted to be so perfect about his lips...mine against his. It came as no shock that Hunter had to shake my shoulder's to pull me from my daydream.

"Shawn...? Shawn."

"Huh?" I questioned snapping straight out of my daze staring into his beautiful brown hues.

"I said: It's great to see you again, Shawn."

"Yeah" I couldn't stop another smile from forming on my lips. "It's great to see you too Hunter."

He smiled back at me, and I felt like I was going to float away with the amount of butterflies in my stomach my heart was beating so fast I was frightened when Hunter pulled me into a hug. I was frightened that he would hear my heart beat, but he just smiled.

"I missed you..." I spoke tenderly before I could stop myself I prayed to God he didn't hear me, but I felt his hot breath against my neck and I clenched my eyes shut.

"I missed you too." Hunter whispered, and it gave me some hope I believed it to be false and that he didn't mean it in that concept, but it was still some realisation that the old Hunter was still in there, and that maybe we could save what we had before it was too late. I nuzzled closer into that perfect embrace the scent so perfect it was like a drug to my system, but I controlled myself I refused to let myself go over the edge.

He pulled away and I held back my disappointment, but sat back down and Hunter sat down as well. We ordered some coffee and sat and talked about anything and everything. Though we didn't know Shane and some of the spirit squad were watching us.

"Shawn there is one final subject I think we need to discuss..."

I swallowed thickly frightened of what he was going to say. "Wh...what?"

"Us..."

I could hear my heart beating in my ears I was trembling slightly this was what I was dreading, but he was right we needed to know where we stood where DX stood.


	16. Chapter XVI: I love you

_**Sorry it's taken so long, but here is the next chapter =] xXx**_

Hunter noticed me trembling and put his hand over mine, and stroked my hand lovingly. "Don't be frightened." He spoke gently "I only want to help you..."

"Ho...how? How are you going to help me?" I asked swallowing thickly.

"I don't know yet Shawn, but I'll find a way I promise." I couldn't stop a smile from spreading across my face. "That's all I can ask of you"

I saw Hunter smile gently and I felt the butterflies rising in my stomach. I was so sure the butterflies were going to fly up my throat and out my mouth. "Shawn there is something else we need to talk about..."

"About u...us?" Hunter nodded and I lowered my head and wanted to sharply pull my hand away. I wanted to leave I wanted to walk away with what little dignity Vince had left in me. I closed my eyes tightly the hand I had free clenched into a fist on my leg waiting for the blow. The blow that would break my heart into a million pieces, right now I felt like I had been playing Russian roulette and it was my time to pull the trigger to end all I had worked to achieve.

"Shawn you look upset...is something wrong?" Hunter voiced I hadn't even realised the minutes had ticked by with the silence in the air around us. "I...I think I should just leave." I spoke pathetically pulling my hand away from Hunters. I got up and walked away. "Shawn..." I heard his voice almost whine, but I fought back my tears. I fought back my urge to turn around and see him. I just walked away.

I sat there and I think I felt something in my chest shatter. "Shawn..." I couldn't help the small whine that escaped my throat when I said his name, but he still walked and the remaining pieces of my heart continued to shatter with each step he took.

I lowered my head when he got into his car and drove off. I didn't quite understand this feeling inside me at first at least, but I soon understood what it was...it was love pure love no lust inside it. I got to my feet leaving some money on the table before getting into my car. I wasn't going to let Shawn walk away from me, I was going to go to him. He would have to listen to me even if that meant breaking down the door.

**xXx**

I was lying on my bed crying my eyes out. Hunter was going to tell me to stop, to give up that loving him was pointless that he couldn't see me being more than a tag team partner. I felt so broken inside. I wanted to call Vince tell him I needed a break for a while take a couple of weeks off to help ease my heart ache.

I was sobbing uncontrollably my head buried deep into my pillow my arms flung over my head desperate to block out the sounds of the outside world. So it came as no surprise that I couldn't here a small rasping on the door.

"Shawn?" I knocked gently to be greeted by nothing. I looked at my keys and noticed that I had a key to his room. I thought it over before unlocking the door, and walking in "Shawn?" I spoke closing the door behind me. I could hear sobbing from the bedroom, and I walked into the bedroom "Shawn?" I cleared my throat and he looked up at me tears falling from his eyes.

I felt my heart aching and I reached for him he flinched away, and I felt my heart ache even more. Vince had truly destroyed him.

Hunter reached out for me and I sharply pulled away frightened. He sighed before sitting down on the bed. "Shawn..." He began and I watched him carefully "please don't be so scared...I'm not going to hurt you I promise..." I looked at him, my eyes filling with hope at the thought of Hunter not denying me a couple more stray tears escaped my eyes and Hunter gently stroked them away and I felt myself melting into his touch.

He looked at my lovingly as I rested myself in his hand, my eyes shut in a pure bliss. He gently ran his thumb over my cheek, this felt so perfect.

"Shawn..." he spoke gently and I opened my eyes and looked at him to see his face inches from mine. "I love you." Before I could even react he kissed me.


	17. Chapter XVII: A simple idea, just agree

**_Heyy guys I'm back ready for Christmas. Also Faith is my own creation and she'll have her own story. There is more coming to the Broken series. I want to create a few more pairings like:_**

**_Randy/Kofi_**

**_Ted/Cody_**

**_Jeff/Phil_**

**_Evan/Cena_**

**_John Morrison/OC_**

**_Matt Hardy/OC_**

**_Sabin/Shelley_**

**_If you have any requests let me know I might do HBK/Taker's story before Broken._**

**_Again I don't own WWE or anyone in it please enjoy =] xXx_**

For the next couple of days all I couldn't stop smiling so why didn't it shock my little trainee Faith that me and Hunter were in love. "I told you." My little brunette smiled at me. "You and Hunter were meant to be."

"Did I ever doubt you?" I chuckled.

"You did when you were dating Mark Callaway." She responded.

"Oh don't remind me." I retorted and threw a DX shirt at her.

I dated the Undertaker we got on well, but Faith had caught him trying things on with Jeff Hardy. That definitely made things end he didn't deny it either. "Faith what am I going to do about Vince?" I asked before turning and noticed she was looking at Johnny Nitro...again. That girl had it bad for him, shame he didn't even know her name. He was far too busy dating Melina to actually care about her. I sighed "Faith...why can't you see he won't even look your way." I walked over to the dressing room door and shut it. "I can hope...like you did. Can't I?" she asked her dark brown eyes full of innocence.

That was what my little Faith was. Innocent. Beautiful, anyone would be lucky to have her she was a short thing with short brown hair. I'd seen the looks she get's though none of them are from Johnny Nitro like she had hoped. The Miz, JBL then again her and Matt Hardy were getting close there were sparks flying between them. He seemed decent and looked like he was going to take care of her that is what she needs support. Relationships scared her she rejected JBL and practically legged it when he offered to take her out on a date and even pay her. Poor thing it scared her because she didn't want to do anything that had never happened she knew sex was a part of a relationship...but with practically no knowledge and no one she could ask, it makes things hard for her.

"Yes, but you are setting yourself up for a fall...honey you are just an underdog right now." I watched her huff and cross her arms. "That's all I'll ever be."  
"Dream big. You'll make it you'll see." I kissed her forehead, earning a half hearted smile. "Dreaming big got you here. Just keep holding on."  
"Raven got me here and you know it." I watched her stand up and sit down in front of the mirror "I'm just as pretty as Melina...aren't I?" she asked and I sighed and stroked through her hair.  
"Prettier, but sweetheart what my eyes see are different to Johnny Nitro's."  
"I guess so." I watched her heart starting to break, and I rested my hands on her shoulders and then rested my head on her shoulder. "He is missing out on something truly beautiful angel, but I've see you and Matt Hardy getting close."  
"Matt doesn't like me." She slumped her shoulders and looked at the floor "No one does..." I lifted her head up and forced her to look into the mirror. "They haven't got to know you, so their tough luck, you can crush on Nitro all you like but the right man will come along and sweep you off your feet. Trust me."  
"So you wanted to know what to do about Vince right?" she voiced and I nodded. "Simple bring DX back, put Vince in his place."  
"What about Shane and the Spirit Squad?"  
"Now why not take them down with?" she gave an innocent giggle. "You can do it."  
"We can and we will."

"You two think what?" Hunter exclaimed and me and Faith exchanged a glance before I drunk a bit of whiskey and Faith drunk a bit of her blackcurrant and lemonade.  
"We think DX should get back together, that'll really destroy and mess with Vince, Shane and the Spirit Squad." Faith spoke as Hunter drunk a bit of beer.  
"I'd be all for it, but..."  
"Oh no..." I began.  
"Not the but." Faith groaned.  
"Not with us having to look after this little one forget it. She'll get hurt."  
"I can take care of myself!" Faith retorted.  
"As long as you are ours to babysit then no."  
"Then let me help! Discreetly of course." Faith gave her trademark innocent smile and I watched as Hunter started to melt under that smile. Damn that girl was good at getting what she wanted. "Fine." Hunter mumbled and Faith jumped him hugged him and kissed his cheek followed by a thank you in a sing song voice. "Right young lady I have given you what you want maybe now you can get your butt into bed it's almost midnight." Hunter spoke and she nodded finishing her drink before giving him another kiss and the same to me. "Night, love you."  
"We love you two sweetie." I smiled, and she waved and walked out the hotel bar. I turned back to Hunter "She'll make it someday." I spoke drinking a bit more whiskey as Hunter finished his beer.

Faith carelessly walked over to the elevator and pushed for the lift to come and waited. She heard the ding and went to walk in before freezing on the spot. "Shane..." she whispered before going to leg it and Shane grabbed her "Sha-!" he quickly put his hand over her mouth and dragged her into the elevator.  
"You're the best way to mess with Shawn's head." Shane smirked and she was desperate to break free screaming against his hand and trying to kick him.

"Oh shhhh sweetheart, you'll come in handy trust me."


	18. Chapter XVIII: Rescuing with a Price

**_Heyyyyyyyy guys a new year and a new chapter for you also Broken fans I've put the first chapter of Punk/Jeff's story The Reason up if you like go check it out, but enjoy this chapter =] xXx_**

"Well, well, well what do we have here?"

Faith raised her head and struggled against the gag in her mouth her hands tied behind her back, glaring at Vince McMahon. "Shawn Michaels' young protégé." He smirked and lifted her head up holding her chin in his hand pulling the gag off. "Tell me what Michaels and Hunter are planning." Faith kept glaring at him, she wasn't about to betray Shawn or Hunter. "Answer me now brat!" Vince ordered "I'd soon rather die, than betray Shawn or Hunter."  
"Trust me girlie once we're done you'll be wishing for death."

"Shawn quit pacing." Hunter spoke as I kept moving around my dressing room. I was waiting...waiting for Faith a thousand and one thoughts rushing through my mind as to where she was...if Shane, Vince or even the Spirit Squad had her. It made my stomach sick at the thought of them hurting or even touching her, she was young and innocent she didn't need to get dragged into my messed up shit like that. When I felt like I was going to be sick I all but went to dash for the bathroom but froze when I heard Vince's voice.

"Shawn..." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes wanting to believe it was all in my head that my mind was playing tricks on me. I noticed the camera in my dressing room and soon realised this was real. "Turn and look at the TV Shawn." Vince ordered and I very slowly turned around and there in the ring was my little girl she felt like a daughter to me, bound and gagged being held tightly by Shane she was struggling and screaming. My throat felt like it was closed over and no words were going to come out. "Isn't she adorable?" Vince mocked me grabbing her by her hair lifting her head back. I could see in the lighting shinning onto the ring that she had been crying the tracks her tears had travelled down glistening. He jerked her head forward and she would've stumbled if Shane wasn't holding her tight "So young, so sweet and innocent." Vince smirked "Anything to say sweetheart?" he asked removing the gag and Faith all but started screaming at him. My bluish green eyes widened again as Vince smacked her across the face her flawless skin with a now angry red mark on it. "Don't you dare lay another hand on her Vince!" I finally found my voice and I saw her look up at the screen she looked scared and wanted out of there now.

"Shawn you belong to me you have no right to tell me to stop." Vince smirked and I watched Shane tug Faith back harshly as she went to kick Vince, and her attempt didn't go unnoticed Vince grabbed her and held her by her throat. "Try anything else girlie and you'll be in hospital as quickly as possible." Faith stood her ground against him refusing to cower down to him. "You're gusty girlie I'll give you that much to credit."

I'll tell you for a fact now Faith isn't ill tempted she never has been, but she must've done this for my sake as well as her own and spat in Vince's face glaring harshly at him. I saw Vince go to hit her but stopped when Hunter's music started playing. He was heading out there to save her! I felt some hope in my heart, and I watched him storming down there in his ring gear sledge hammer loyally stuck in his hand.

The Spirit Squad ran and attacked him and I fled my dressing room desperate to save the two people that meant the world to me. I was running weaving down the corridors the camera's following me so Vince could see my every movement. Shane had dragged her out the ring and I could hear her as I ran past a TV screaming for Hunter to get up and fight. "They are going to break the neck of Triple H!" I heard Jerry the King Lawyer shout and I sped up as much as I could I wasn't going to let him suffer nor my little girl. I ran out onto the stage  
"SHAWN!" I heard Faith scream and I ran down into the ring throwing Nicky off the top of the ring watching him land on Shane, I turned my attention to the rest of the Spirit Squad watching them faultier in their steps giving Hunter chance to free himself and come back with a blinding fury, Hunter suddenly attacked them like a wild dog and I rushed to free Faith. "Help Hunter I'm fine." She spoke and I kissed her forehead speeding back into the fight taking down who I could. Using sweet chin music on anyone who crossed my path. The crowd were going mental, we had finished and the crowd was still chanting DX and I was breathing heavy looking around the audience, but I had a cry a cry of pain and I had found my dear little Faith lying by the steel steps holding her head with Vince standing over her like a lion watching his pray.

"Faith!" I shouted as I saw her holding her head with one hand while trying to get up and Vince grabbed her by her hair dragging her to her feet. I went to approach  
"Take another step Michaels and I'll hurt her good." I was forced to freeze watching her struggle begging me for help "That goes for you too Hunter!" he barked causing Hunter to stop next to me watching in disbelief. "Whoa, whoa, whoa Vince calm down she is just a little kid don't hurt her, your problems with us not her." Hunter spoke calmly, and Vince wrenched her head back sharply by her hair. "Watch what I'm going to do to your precious girl Michaels." Vince spat and chucked her carelessly into the guard rail and I watched her grip her side in agony lying on the floor. I swallowed hard and took a deep breath as Vince slammed her into it again "Shawn!" she sobbed and I turned my head away tears falling from my eyes.  
"You have me Vince just let her go!" I barked and Vince carelessly threw her into the steel steps and she hit them again before going flying over them lying on the floor crying in agony.  
"You swear to be mine forever Michaels and I'll never harm her or Hunter again."

"Alright..." I nodded pretending it was no big deal simply brushing it off. "I'm yours...forever."


	19. Chapter XIX: Learn your place

**_I'm back! Woo! _****Sorry been chaotic. Things are gonna get a little bad before they get better. Shawn and Hunter will be together I promise. xXx**

* * *

I had Faith in my arms and was carrying her backstage with the Spirit Squad following me. Vince told them to make sure that me and Faith got everything we needed to make sure she would be fine. I took her into my dressing room lying her down on the sofa and wiping her tears away and kissing her forehead. "Everything alright?" I heard Nicky from the doorway and watched him eyeing up my little girl and I held her close. "Get a medic." I spoke watching Mikey leave to go find one, I held her close stroking through her hair.

"You are lucky to escape with the damage you did." I watched the medic speak "Bruised ribs more than anything you are lucky they didn't break." Faith wasn't listening I knew she wasn't but she nodded her head to make it look like she was and when the medic left I shut the door turning to her she looked ready to cry again. "Did it hurt that much?" I spoke tenderly and she shook her head refusing to look at me. "How could you do that?" she practically whispered.  
"Faith...you'll understand you'd give anything for the one you love if it means they can be safe. I did it for you and Hunter because you both mean the world to me."  
"He's going to hurt you."  
"My problem not yours."  
"You're like a father to me Shawn...it is my problem." I walked over to her and embraced her tightly, and kissed her forehead  
"You are so sweet, but...I don't want you hurt." I heard a knock and the door open and stood there was Matt Hardy.  
"Shawn...can I talk to Faith?" he asked and I looked towards her for a sign she turned around and was glaring harshly. I followed her eye line to see Vince stood behind Matt. She stood up and walked out as Vince walked in and shut the door.

"Yes?" I asked watching him walk closer.  
"The medic deemed her well?"  
"Bruised ribs you are so lucky I don't throttle you." I threatened and he just smirked at me.  
"Try it Shawn and she'd end up with more than bruised ribs." I remained silent he had me where he wanted me now. "You're mine if you want her safe, Michaels we have a deal." He went towards the door "I expect you at my hotel room tonight understood?"  
"Yes, sir." I spoke unwillingly.  
"Good boy." He mocked and opened the door, and I smiled. Faith was stood in Matt Hardy's arms her lips pressed gently against his. I frowned when Vince coughed and they pulled apart Faith a bright red and Matt with a slight pale pink tinge on his cheeks. "Hardy you have a match get going!" Matt nodded and walked away. Vince shoved past Faith causing her to stumble back into the door frame catching her bruised ribs, I heard her cry out in pain before falling to her knees.

I went to go help her, but I saw she already had help. "Are you ok?" I watched her cheeks become red again as Johnny Nitro took her hand lifting her to her feet his other hand wrapped gently around her waist to give her some support she rested her hand on his. "Ye...yeah...I...I'm fine." She was stuttering he finally noticed her to...late. She had Matt Hardy now. He gave her a smile and I didn't think she could turn redder...I was wrong. "You're Faith aren't you?" he spoke tenderly and quietly and Faith nodded looking down, he moved down forcing her eyes to meet his "Wow...such beautiful eyes..." he began and Faith looked slightly confused "such a beautiful colour, such an amazing shade. Then again rumours are already flying about you...like how amazing you'll become." He gave a warm smile, and I saw the confidence she had always lack begin to grow.  
"Really? Wow..." he leaned down and whispered something into her ear, and looked at me before walking off.  
"What did he say?"  
"He said I will become amazing because I have a mentor like you." She turned and looked at him "I think...I think he could be the next you."

That night I took a deep breath as I stood outside Vince's hotel room. I made sure Hunter had taken Faith somewhere safe. I knocked on the door, and the door opened Vince was there smirking. "Come in Shawn." He beckoned and I walked in, and he shut the door. I glanced around eyeing up my situation. No way out besides the door I came in, unless I felt like climbing balconies and somehow I didn't think it was safe to try that.

"Tonight, we are going to be doing a little bit of educating for you Shawn." I watched him pour himself a glass of whiskey, he tried to offer me some and I kindly rejected. "You see Shawn, I need to make sure you keep in line and away from Hunter and Faith."  
"The deal was Faith is my responsibility! I can't turn my back on her."  
"I'm afraid you have to."  
"Wha...what will happen to them?" I managed to stutter out.  
"Hunter will carry on feuding with us no doubt." He said us like I was going to have any part in it. I watched him take a sip of his whiskey. "Faith...well I'll have her deported." I felt ill, he was going to have my little Faith deported back to the United Kingdom! "No! I promised I'd make her something! We had a deal Vince!"  
"By deporting her she's out of harms way is she not?"  
"The deal she would be a wrestler if she was under my care, my training my guidance! I can't turn my back on her! Please Vince, don't let her go. She'll make it. I...I promise!"

I felt my blood boiling, she was an innocent young girl a girl with a big heart and big dreams, she didn't deserve any of this crap, and I was as hell gonna make sure she got to live out her dreams no matter what the cost, even if that meant submitting to Vince.


	20. Chapter XX: We'll think of something

**_Sorry! Sorry it's so late already writing the next chapter!_ xXx**

* * *

_I prayed to God that I was dreaming, that I wasn't seeing the one thing I feared happening. I watched my little Faith screaming and struggling against the Spirit Squad. I ran up the corridor shouting her name, but it felt like the corridor grew longer and longer with every step I took, everything began to fade to darkness when I heard her scream my name. I stopped I felt myself breaking down into tears, she was really gone. Vince had taken her away from me. I was sure I could hear waves crashing behind me, and I turned around seeing a wooden crate, I was inside it. I wasn't alone I could hear someone crying. A dim light shone through the holes in the crate and I realised it was Faith, crying on a pile of hay her hands tied together I watched her trying to break through the crate before giving up, breaking down into sobs._

I jolted awake I had been crying in my sleep, I was quick to dry my eyes. I saw the sun creeping through the curtain and I sighed heavily. I saw Vince fast asleep and I felt a bile rise up in my throat. I was hoping that was a dream, I tossed the sheet back slipping out of the bed. I stretched and grabbed my clothes slipping them on.

"Did I say you could leave?" I heard Vince speak groggily behind me and I turned to look at him. The urge to run into the bathroom and puke was far too great.  
"I have to get ready for training, my things are in my hotel room." I retorted and Vince didn't exactly look happy.  
"Very well Shawn, but remember what I said." I nodded glumly before leaving his hotel room and shutting the door.

I scrubbed my hand over my face before I made my way down the corridor my eyes glued to the carpet, I wasn't exactly paying attention to where I was walking. It was like my feet were in automatic and knew where to take me, and they were sending to my hotel room. I opened the door and saw my bag was already packed for me, a freshly made cup of coffee and two slices of toast with egg, bacon, mushrooms and beans. I scanned the room before I heard running water and singing, I soon realised it was Faith. I doubt Hunter could sing the notes she was hitting, I was sure she was singing...I had no idea to be honest. _"__What's __the __worst __thing __I __could __say? __Things __are __better __if __I __stay, __so __long __and __goodnight, __so __long __and __goodnight.__" _  
"Beautiful, Glitter. How about getting out of there sometime today? We need to have a little chat." I heard a little squeak and I chuckled, I'd scared her. I heard the water stop, and a bit of movement before she poked her head out the door. "Did you have your breakfast?"  
"Not yet."  
"Eat it. I'll be out soon." She shut the door again and I heard the hair dryer blare to life, and I went back into the kitchen.

"Vince wants me deported?" Faith looked at me in disbelief and I nodded looking back down into my coffee cup. "Bu...but we had a deal!"  
"Faith, he cares little for that deal now." I spoke trying to calm her I was just as furious as she was, but both of us being angry wasn't going to solve anything.  
"That low life bastard!" She shrieked and hurled her mug across the room I jumped when I saw it smash against the wall. "If I knew that I would've never signed my life away to...to that devil!"  
"Faith, take a deep breath and calm down." I stood up watching her closely, she'd never snapped like this before.  
"What am I going to do Shawn?" She sobbed at me, and I held her close.  
"I don't know, but we will think of something." I whispered and kissed the top of her head. "We will think of something."


End file.
